From Strangers to Best Friends to Lovers
by gaangel96
Summary: Ever wondered the origins of Daxter and of his and Jak's time in Sandover prior to the whole osstel incident. Well read and learn what happened before, during and after the series more in depth than ever told.


Sandover was a beautiful place with clear blue shores, palm trees galore, and a small peaceful village all around, nothing like where he came from. His parents were merchants from Greecia one of the most industrial places of the age. The family had come to sandover to sell their products along with all the other members of there caravan. It had been a long trip to the mainland as Greecia was an island about a two hour ride by boat. Recently the builders of their island had made a large ark of sturdy birch wood that was so large it had decimated about a quarter of the forest that surrounded the white walls of the city. Once the ark had been made an expedition to the main land had taken place where trade routes were mapped and the existence of their city had been reveled to the rest of the cities. Prior to this expedition hardly any contact had been made with the mainland only the several small islands which lay within sigh of the Geercian bay. But on those lands they dominated trade as Greecian merchants were famously smoother talkers who could sell anything. This was where Daxter had been raised in the hustle and bustle of a trade empire. At the young age of 5 he sat in his mothers lap on the stoop of their family cart as his father guided the mules beside her. Behind him he could her the chatter of his older siblings as they sat in the wagon with the merchandise using tightly bound bushels of hay as their seats which they would no doubt make a hefty profit from. As the beach town came into view he leaned over to get a better look. "Daxter don't do that you saw those steam vents earlier I don't want you getting burned." His mother chided, all along the path they had taken there had been numerous steam vents which shot up scolding steam. Just yesterday another merchants mule had been passing over one such bent when it shot out stem burning the front legs of the mule parts melted to the bone. They had had to kill it but hey they mow had some meat to sell. He wondered what they would pass it off as, probably meat from some exotic nonexistent animal. In fact the canyon they were in seemed to be an insolated hole in the group where the temperature never threatened daily to cause heat stroke. From his position Daxter could see blue ocean and green foliage. As they exited the pass and maneuvered their way down the rocky slope with the help of their travel ramps he was able to see a small farm of yakcows and an elderly man sleeping on a stump. The ruffling sound of drapes being opened came from behind as Fernly Daxter's eldest brother stuck his head out their family's signature bitone hair ruffled as if he had just been sleeping. "I told you once ma these town's have nothing on Geercia it looks like they clay pots for homes with some hay on the top slightly poorer than the other town at least they used sticks for roofs." There mother turned to look at her son. "Look, sweetie, I know its nothing compared to Geercia but this is our final stop so were just gonna get rid of the remaining hay and gems, and gather supplies for the trip home so we shouldn't be here more than a week at most." Frenly pouted but there was no arguing with mother and stuck his head back inside the wagon. There caravan traipsed into the center of town drawing many of the residents out of their homes to come have a look. The mayor of there town waited outside the central house. "Why hello there travelers, I hope you come with bountiful trade that will benefit our citizens!" He exuberated gesturing around to the small circle of people that had formed. Trag, the leader of their caravan route dismounted his leaper lizard, a rare find from a ancient expedition to the mainland long ago when some travels had encountered a desert and had stolen the eggs of such creature and brought back to Greecia. "Why of course we do good sir, we come bringing the greatest finds of the lands to the west, my people are a trust worthy bunch here to deliver to you nothing but goods and satisfaction." He bowed after his spiel hands up to the sky gesturing good intentions.


End file.
